Love and Business
by Sapphire Empress
Summary: Meet Lucy a girl who makes barely enough money for her to survive but to him she was intriguing Meet Natsu, a CEO of Dragon Enterprise who has what she needs the most: money. Most importantly he was bored, he needed something... or someone that would entertain him. -"what do you want?" she asked, he smirked "you babe". And that was the day she slammed the door in a CEO's face.
1. Chapter 1 Prank

**My first Nalu story! Hurray~ I hope you enjoy it! Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fairytail there'd be Gruvia already! God damn!**

This morning...No one's POV

"Out! Out until you can pay the rent!" The old lady shrieked as she tossed a girl out of the apartment and landed on her butt.

"okay! Okay! Ouch..." Lucy muttered "I better get my pay-check..."

"you should run!" the lady yelled as she slammed the door in Lucy's face

Lucy had to admit, it wasn't always like this. Lucy had once been rich and had a refined life, she scowled. A _refined _life was what she hated the most. She would have rather had this life of being poor, and almost without a home, then that horrid refined life she hated so much.

Lucy rolled her eyes, and started to run,

'_drip-drop'_

well Fuck, now it was raining. Luckily she had reached the office building she had worked in. She panted from the long run from her apartment to the huge-yet small- office building that was located in the middle of the city.

As a girl Lucy had used to love roaming, and exploring the city with her mother...but that changed when she had died. When Layla Heartphillia had died _everyone _had suffered in one way or another. Lucy sighed and quietly entered the building.

The extremely odd thing was that it was quiet...and it was _never _quiet among her friends that worked there. She was immediately on alert when she bumped into Mira her shy, yet beautiful friend

"did you hear?" Mira said whispering quickly

"what?" Lucy said confused

"The CEO of Dragon's Enterprise is coming to meet with our boss! I hear he's hot!"

" _I _heard he has pink hair..."

"it's salmon!" Levy said interrupting the conversation. Levy was her smart, yet tiny friend, wait scratch that _extremely _smart friend "and guess what? He's like the same age at us!"

Lucy rolled her eyes "do I look like I care? I'm just here for my pay-check" she extended out her arm

Mira put the pay-check in her hands

"I hope he take's our boss or something" Lucy spat out.

Her friends winced slightly they knew how their boss would sexually harass Lucy, and how she couldn't do one. Damn. Thing. Or she was fired.

"I gotta go now sorry! Have to pay the land-lady" Lucy said already out the door.

Although Lucy would of never admitted it Lucy was well...Beautiful, warm chocolate brown eyes, and long blonde hair that looked like the sun had given her it's light. Not to mention her body...especially her breasts.

"I'm finally here!" Lucy said dripping wet "here's the pay-check!"

The woman gave Lucy the change and then she slowly trudged back into her room, hopefully for a warm bath, and something to eat. Her stomach growled in agreement.

* * *

Natsu was bored. All the man in front of him talked about was how to seal the deal and hopefully get him more money. Natsu didn't really see the value of money since he had so many. He had taken it for granted since he was the-hopefully- the next heir for Dragon's Enterprise.

Natsu tried to listen but it was sooo boring. The man drawled along about money, business, and benefits, Erza would kill him if he wasn't paying attention, but then again she wasn't here.

"-and so how about it?" The man said holding out a greasy hand. He was sweating and shaking just a little, but Natsu could see it

"fine..." he said in a lazy tone

"thank you! You won't regret it!" He said triumphantly

"yeah, yeah" he said waving his hand as he stood up.

He walked outside to see Grey, and Loke

"where's Gajeel?"

"I don't know talking to some tiny blue-head I think" Grey said

"man that was boring!" Natsu complained "I think I have a headache"

Loke smirked "nothing some alcohol and a good game of truth or dare can't cure"

"anyway let's go! I'm hungry! Ice princess hurry up!"

Loke groaned time for another fight

"what did you call me?"

"ice princess, Ice princess"

"why you lit-"

"stop!" a voice boomed.

Natsu and Grey gulped and looked behind themselves in fear.

Yup

The one and only Erza Scarlet, and boy was she mad "Natsu, Grey, Unless you want a beating. Get. In. The. Car.

Those boys had never run faster in their lives.

"drop me off here" Erza's commanding voice said to their driver

"hai"

"guys I have business to attend too, if I hear from Loke or Gajeel that you guys were fighting...you guys won't see the light of tomorrow" and with that she left.

"Anyway, who's the blue-haired girl you were with Gajeel?" Loke said

Leave it to Loke to start talking about girls

"oh, shrimp? She was helping me find my way around"

"oh? Nicknames already?" Loke inquired

"it's not like that! Damn it! Curse your perverted mind Loke" Gajeel huffed out

"anyway let's go to the apartment and play our annual truth or dare" Grey said mischievously

* * *

"Natsu, I dare you to go to a random apartment and start hitting on the person that lives there...boy or girl" Gajeel said while everyone hi-fived him

"what!? No way in hell!" Natsu said a disgusted look on his face

"you _have to _do it Natsu, your basically forfeiting then, and I know you don't want to forfeit to me" Grey taunted

"fine! I hope you guys go to hell!''

"don't worry we will" Gajeel said smirking

* * *

"do I have too?" Natsu whined as they neared the apartment building

"yes" they each replied

"I will get revenge!"

"yeah, yeah just do it!" Loke said.

"do I have to do it with you guys taping me with a damn video-camera!?"

"yes stop complaining like a fucking wuss!" Gajeel said

As Natsu enterted the lady's eyes widened

"uhh..." he said nervously

"he's doing a dare, please don't kick us out...yet" Loke said grinning.

All the poor lady could do was nodd weakly before passing out

"woah, I never knew that you had that kind of effect on old ladies too Natsu" Grey said laughing

"shut up!" Natsu muttered as he slowly walked up the stairs with the boys following

"this one" Gajeel said pointing to a door that read 3B

"fine..." Natsu said weakly

Gajeel, Loke, and Grey hid the camera in a potted plant as they hid behind a table.

Natsu knocked.

A women appeared she seemed to be the same age as Natsu. If Natsu could describe her in one word it would be

beautiful.

She had a towel wrapped around herself-a short towel- and her hair was wet indicating she had just took a shower. She had blond hair that gleamed in the light, with warm chocolate brown ha-

"-ello? Hello?" She said waving her hand in front of his eyes

Natsu quickly snapped out of it and put on a cocky attitude "what's your name?"

"sorry, I don't give out my name to random strangers" she said coolly "-but then again...I'm Lucy Heartfillia, What do you want?" she said impatiently

he smirked "you babe"

she raised an eye-brow and then muttered "strangers these days..." and with that she slammed the door in his face.

* * *

"Oh my god! Did you see that!? It was hilarious!" Grey sadi laughing his ass off

"man, that girl dumped you good!"

"aww, she was freaking _hot_" Loke said sulking "why didn't I get that dare?"

_there wasn't even a hint of recognition in that girl's eye... _Natsu thought _ How could she not know me!? I'm the CEO of one of the biggest companies in the_ world!

"Natsu, can I post this on the web? This is freaking hilarious!" Grey said

"no way! What if Erza found out!?" Natsu said

"...aww for once you're right..."

Loke stood in the corner sulking "she was so hot...it's not fair...she was so hot..."

Natsu couldn't help but feel a little jealous as he heard Loke sulking but he quickly shook the feeling out of his head, but a little part still remained. If anything he was intrigued.

Who was this 'Lucy Heartphillia' that didn't look like she knew who he was, why was she so calm? She was talking to a CEO of one of the biggest freaking companies of the world!

If that was true then why, why was he so interested in this girl?

**Done! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Please Read and Review I would really love it! If you have any questions just review or PM! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2 Hiring

**New Chapter!~~~ Yay! Thanks for all the reviews and follows! I really love them~~ This continue's from the last chapter! It's still Friday! Oh yeah here are the ages**

**Lucy:23**

**Natsu:24**

**Mira:23**

**Levy:22**

**Gray:24**

**Gajeel:24**

**Loke:24**

**Lisanna:22**

**Wendy:22**

**Erza:23**

**Jellal: 24**

**Disclaimer: I bet Hiro Mashmira doesn't know english...Put the pieces together... -_-**

No one's POV

Lucy rolled her eyes as she slammed the door, hearing laughter behind it. She scowled it was probably someone playing an innocent 'joke'. _What kind of person has pink hair!?_ Lucy thought, he must be a sissy or something.

_"It's salmon!" _Levy's voice said in her head

"Salmon...hmm, Did someone have salmon hair?" Lucy said to herself out loud. As it hit her mouth opened, and then closed

"HOLY SHIT! Was that who I thought it was!?" Lucy yelled

_No...CEO's of companies like that don't go to random people's home's and hit on them...Even as a freaking joke!_ Lucy thought as she made her way to the table closest to the kitchen. There layed a copy of the 'Weekly Gossip', to be honest Lucy was never one to read these kind of things, but Mira had _insisted _and Lucy couldn't say no to that.

After flipping about 10 pages she found the page she was looking for,

_"And now~ Here is a 1 page interview with the one and only... Natsu Dragneel! CEO of the Dragon Enterprise! And now QA&C (questions, Answers, comments) time~_

_Q. We heard you got into a scandal, care to tell us about it? _

_A. Actually...that was just a BIG misunderstanding involving a old lady, cat, and a restaurant. It's harmless!_

_(crowd laughs)_

_Q. I'm sure everyone's dying to know_ are you single? _

_A. (laughs) yes I am, and I am currently looking for a girlfriend_

_C. well hear that ladies? Natsu Dragneel is currently single~~_

Lucy scoffed.

_Q. How was your relationship with Lisanna Strauss judging by you saying you are currently single. What happened?_ **(IN THIS STORY MIRA AND LISANNA ARE NOT RELATED...) **

_A. Well... She kinds cheated on me with Bickslow_the football player_

_C. How sad...She apparently doesn't know a good catch when she see's one (wink wink)_

_Q. Any friendships with any other companies? _

_A. I'm friends with Gray FullBuster CEO of the FullBuster Company, Gajeel the CEO of RedFox Company, Loke the CEO of Stellar Companies_

_Q. From your last answer, can you tell us what each company specializes in? _

_A. Fullbuster INC specializes in Ice products anything from A.C to ice sculptures, RedFox Corporations deals with iron items such as weapons, and Stellar Companies specialize in instruments anything including music_

_Q. How about family? We know from your family you have 3 cousins that are the CEO's of different companies right?_

_A. Y-yeah, we each have different last-names thought, my first and closest cousin's name is Wendy Marvell she's around 18 years old and she's the CEO of Marvell Enterprise which specializes in air product such as airplanes or jets, and medicine. Wendy is a nurse too, _a good one! I remember how she loves going sky-diving._

_My 2 other cousins Sting and Rogue Eucliffe are the CEO's of the Eucliffe Company they specialize in everyday things such as toys to school items. Sting is 24 and Rogue is 25_

_C. What a big family!_

_Q. All of these companies work under FairyTail, a humongous Corporation known widely all over the world. I'm just wondering, do you know who will inherit FairyTail?_

_A. I don't know... Grandpa is still choosing I guess... But I think it'll be Wendy..._

_Q. why is that?_

_A. (snickers) because Wendy is Grandpa Makarov's favorite_

_C. I heard she's a very nice woman, hopefully she will inherit it but who knows? It's up to your grandfather_

_A. Sadly we are out of time! Like they say time flys by! Thanks for being interviewed Mr. Dragneel, See you next time! (waves)_

"Done," Lucy said finishing the last sentence "is this really him?" Lucy said out loud, sure enough the picture looked the same but the interview...he seemed so...mature. Is he really the kind of person that would play jokes?

* * *

During the time Lucy was reading the interview... or after Lucy slammed the door in Natsu's face

Gray, and Gajeel howled with laughter as they repeated the video...over, and over...

"damn it! Can you stop that!?" Natsu growled

"nope! I have to admit Bunny-girl's got some spunk!" Gajeel said "gihihi"

"bunny-girl?" Loke said

"my new nickname for her"

"if only she would put on a bunny suit..." Loke said sighing

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"what do you think of her Natsu?" Gajeel said

"if anything she's intriguing, that's all! Jeez" Natsu said "i'm thinking of letting her work for me"

"oh? Interested? I'm thinking of letting her work for _me_" Gray said while smirking

"no way! I called dibs!"

"I don't think you can call dibs on a girl Natsu..." Loke said

"oh yeah, you're right, only you can" Natsu and Gray said at the same time

"wanna fight Ice princess?"

"let's go tabasco freak!"

"guys. Erza's coming" Loke said

"what where!?" They said frantically

"well she's gonna come if you guys don't stop fighting" Gajeel said

"like I care! She's not here! I'm not going to succumb to some violent Amazon woman" Gray said going back into the fight

_Ding,Ding _

The elevator bell sounded.

"What. Did. You. Say. Gray?" Erza's booming voice said behind them

"no! I didn't say anythi- HELP ME HELP ME! THE DEMON GRABBED ME!" Gray said as Erza dragged him upstairs

5 min. Later

"I'm swwry" Gray tried to say bumps everywhere

"good, _never _insult me again"

"wager thack"

"anyway did you want something Natsu? I came up here because I thought you needed something"

_Is she physic!? _Everyone thought

"yeah, I do can you research Lucy Heartfillia?" He said nonchalantly

Erza's eyes narrowed and then grabbed Natsu's collar "what. Do. You. Want. With. Lucy." She said deadly

Natsu gulped "I wanted to hire her...why...?"

Erza roughly let go "she's one of my closest friend's if you were going to make a move on her I would have just beaten you up senseless"

Erza was about to turn away "um... Erza...We kinda saw Lucy...Wearing nothing but a short towel..." Natsu said nervously

Erza turned slowly "all of you...?"

"uh...yeah"

"NATSU!" Everyone screamed

"NOW WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Loke screamed

"I VALUE MY FUCKING LIFE UNLIKE YOU DRAGNEEL!" Gray screamed

4 min. later

All 4 boys were lying unconsciously on the ground twitching every 5 seconds while Erza wiped her hands.

"well, I guess I should talk to Lucy about that job..."

* * *

"shopping date at 7. Okay see you there!" Lucy said happily

Shopping at night was one of Lucy's favorite past-time. At night when the city was bustling with cars, and buildings were lit up, it all looked beautiful. She sighed today was _that day_. Every year when this day came she would always busy herself with shopping trips or something to take her mind off it.

And then at the end of the day she would visit _her._

"6...hmmm, I should get changed so I can get there early!" Lucy said not talking to anyone in particular.

One thing Lucy was most afraid of: One day Lucy's father Jude would come back and make her come back to the life of the _refined._

Lucy stared at the picture of herself and her mother walking together around the backyard. She would give anything if she could go back to those times...at least one more time.

She sighed and dressed comfortably, since it was winter she had to dress nice, and warmly so she wore a thick, blue V-neck sweater with skinny-jeans and leather snow boots that reached a little below her knees, with a thin, white jacket and then she headed out.

7 PM, Blue Pegasus Cafe.

That was where they were supposed to meet.

So,

Where the hell were they!?

So far only Mira had come but then she excused herself to go to the bathroom, which left Lucy alone at the current moment.

"hello Lucy, you look beautiful today. I mean you always look beautiful but today you look even more beautiful, than the beautiful sunrise, or the beautif-"

"can you shut up?" Lucy said to Hibiki

"no because you're so beau-"

"seriously Hibiki, shut. Up"

Lucy looked up to see Erza Scarlet, which unfortunately he was scared of so he scampered away.

"thanks"

"don't mention it, where's Mira, and Levy?"

"Mira went bathroom, and Levy is not her-"

"i'm here!" Levy said rushing in her hair wet from the snow flurry

the sky was beginning to darken, and Lucy was becoming more, and more excited. She loved the city at night especially when it was snowing. Mira came out of the bathroom and smiled

"we're all here! Let's go!"

* * *

"that's bunny-girl, right?"

"yeah that's her man she's hot! That white-haired chick looks hot too"

"Loke shut up, you'll never get either of them" Natsu hissed

"oh, jealous are we?"

"shhhh! They're moving to the next store!" Gray said

"how much stores can a average girl go to! Damn, you would think they'd be exhausted by now!" Gajeel said

"do we really need to hide in a bush..._outside? _It's freezing_Gray don't strip" Loke said

"shush! What happens if Erza finds out!? We're all dead" Gray said

"you need to be quiet frost-breath!"

"what did you say Tabasco-brain?"

"I said yo-"

"shut up! I _really _don't want to die!" Loke said

"fine" they both grudgingly agreed

* * *

"ahh! This is so fun! The city looks so beautiful too~~" Lucy said

"i'm having so much fun too!" Mira said softly

"since I'm done my shopping in this story, can I go outside for a few min.?" Lucy said

"fine by me just take care of yourself and call me if any man tries to touch you, I'll beat the shit out of them" Erza said nodding her head a dress

"y-yeah okay" Lucy said "i'm leaving my bags here!".

Lucy ran outside and twirled in the snow catching some in the palm of her hand, when she bagan walking.

"let's follow her!" Loke said a little too eagerly

Lucy began down the street and then started to run.

"she's going into a...graveyard?" Natsu murmured

Lucy walked in a little further and stopped at a gravestone

_Here lies Layla Heartfillia_

_She was a great mother, and wife_

_She will be dearly missed_

_(year of birth, year of death)_

"i feel uncomfortable" Gray said shifting uncomfortably

"I just wondered why did I let you guys dragg me into this mess" Loke said sighing

"no, the question is why are we even following the girls!?"

Everyone stopped and looked at Natsu.

"what?" he said raising his arms in defence

Everyone groaned.

Meanwhile...

"I wonder what Lucy's doing..." Levy said

"what made her leave?" Mira said

"Oh! I heard her talk about an anniversary for her...mother... and it's today..." Levy said quietly

"and her mother's...dead..." Erza said

"oh my..." Mira said sadly

"don't worry she'll be back" Erza said confidently

"oh... I should probably mention this now..." Mira said

"Mira...?" Erza eyeing her nervously

"I saw 4 boys stalking us ever since we started shopping, and one of them was Natsu Dragneel! And since you work for him Erza I thought you knew..." Mira said sighing happily

"..."

"...WHAT!?"

**Sorry, needed to end it there... I'm soo hungry...~~ Anyway Review and Follow! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3 Sting Eucliffe

**New chappie~~ Thanks for all the reviews and follows! They inspire me so much!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Japanese, I'm Korean but you don't have to be Japanese to enjoy anime ^^**

**This takes place in the same day as the last chapter!**

**Note: WENDY IS ACTUALLY 18 BY MISTAKE I WROTE HER AS 22 SHE IS NOT 22**

As Lucy walked towards the graveyard slowly the people around her slowly dwindled until there was only a old man behind her stopping to rest as he sat down on a bench.

_Rustle, Rustle_

She turned around and looked intently at the bush

"hmm...I must be hearing things..." she said clutching her head.

Stopping by a old flower store she bought a bouquet of roses for her mother's grave, when she bumped into a girl, most likely 18 years old at oldest. Bright blue hair put into pig-tails, flower petals now decorated Lucy's head

...where did she look familiar?

"ahh! Gomen!" she said frantically trying to pick the petals off

"it's all right!" Lucy said waving her off

"a-are you sure?"

"yeah, but now I feel bad! You're flower petals are now all over me! Let me help you pick them out again!"

"n-no it's alright really you don't need t-"

"nonsense! I won't feel right unless I don't! My name's Lucy! What about you?"

The girl smiled back "Wendy!"

Even the name sounded familiar...

"so what are the flower's for?" Lucy asked

She blushed "u-umm"

Lucy winked "you can tell me!"

"my b-boyfriend's surprise birthday party...my cousin's going to help me decorate!"

"really? On that note you should get bright, and colorful colors to decorate~ hmm"

"I was thinking Daphediles, Lilies, and..."

"Magnolia's!" Lucy blurted out excitedly.

Wendy's face immediately brightened up "that's perfect! Arriegatto Lucy-san!"

Lucy chuckled "just call me Lucy, and good luck with your boyfriend!".

Wendy blushed and waved goodbye after paying. Lucy looked at her watch

"shit!" she hissed out "i've been outside for more than 10 min. everyone's going to be wondering where I am! I gotta run" she started into a jogg and reached the

graveyard when she saw...

* * *

"WHAT!? MIRA YOU NOTICED THIS AND FAILED TO TELL ME!?" Erza shouted, causing people to look at them

Mira giggled "well, yeah! Who wouldn't want CEO's of major companies stalking you?"

Erza's eye twitched. Suddenly Levy intervened "shouldn't we wait for Lucy at the graveyard since I'm pretty sure that's where she's headed"

"y-yeah! Let's go to the graveyard" Mira said "and you can beat up the boys!"

Erza nodded and grabbed her shopping bags with Lucy's "let's go"

as soon as Erza was out the door she bolted to the graveyard mumbling something like 'I'll get those damn idiots'. When Levy, and Mira finally caught up to her they saw the 4 CEO's getting beaten up by the fist of Erza Scarlet.

Levy looked horrified, while Mira laughed. Loke, and Gray had managed to escape and were now yelling

"HELP ME! I STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN LAID!" Loke yelled

"shut up and RUN!" Gray shot back

Erza laughed-a deep scary one- "too bad this is an isolated area" she said darkly picking up a sharp tree branch that layed on the ground in front of her.

They both eyed the branch warily

"run" Gray said

"how about them!" Loke said dramatically pointing at Gajeel, and Natsu who now were slumped unconscious.

Erza had now grabbed Loke and pointed the sharp end of the stick at his neck

"why. Did. You. Stalk. Us"

"It wasn't me Erza i swear! It was Natsu!

"...?"

"Yeah! All Natsu! Gray yelled revealing his hiding place...behind a tree

"arghh... Natsu...I'm gonna kill you, revive you, and kill you again

"i'm dead" Natsu said picking himself up from the ground

"stay down!" Erza said stepping on him "I'm not done with you_and Gray" she said pointing the stick at Loke

"A-aye!"

"aww~~~ A love triangle!~" Mira said happily

"...what goes on in that mind Mira...?" Levy said "it's so cold too..."

Just as Erza kicked Gray, Lucy came on to the scene.

* * *

Lucy was jogging on to the graveyard when...

One glance.

Two glances.

Three glances.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Four glanc- "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" Lucy screamed almost dropping her bouquet of Roses

"help me" Gray said weakly to anyone that would help

"Erza put the poor person down!" Lucy said frantically "i think he needs medical help! No, _ALL _of them do!"

"fine..." Erza said grudgingly agreeing "but I don't think they need medical help, they always recover in about 5 min. if its medical help for brain problems then yes, they need it.

A lot."

5 min. later...

Sure enough 5 minutes later they got up and acted like normal,

pink hair...hmm suspicous

Wait.

Pink hair!

The boy known as Loke immediately came over to her and started flirting, but with Erza's dark glare he abruptly stopped and winked. Lucy scowled in disgust

"you!" She yelled "you were the one that pranked me!" she said a little angry

he froze while the others just laughed

"you're screwed" one said snickering

"you guys pranked me too!...You guys weren't hidden that well...I could clearly see you"

Everyone sweat-dropped "uh...yeah...that was a dar-" Natsu started but he didn't finish because Erza was beating the shit out of all of them...once again

While she did that...

Mira, and Levy looked guilty

"what's wrong?" Lucy said

"I'm really sorry Lu-chan! We forgot about your mother!" Levy said bursting into tears

Lucy sadly smiled "it's alright! All I need to do are put these flowers onto her grave I'll be right back!".

Lucy had rushed inside the grave-yard and immediately spotted her mother's grave, she slowly walked to it while glancing behind her. Lucy kneeled down and said a quick prayer, while organizing the flowers very carefully. She then stood up, with one last glance she started walking to where her friends were.

In the time Lucy was visiting her mother's grave...

"Natsu!" Wendy yelled walking near him with bouquets of flowers

"Wendy?" he said clearly surprised

"you were supposed to help me plan Romeo-kun's surprise birthday party!" she said blushing. She then noticed Erza and politely bowed "hi Erza-san!"

"you too Wendy!"

Natsu laughed nervously "was that today? I didn't remember...sorry Wen"

"it's alright! Sting helped me!" she said gesturing to the man behind her

"Sting..." Natsu growled

"so, it's my brainless, pink-headed, cousin Natsu"

"it's freaking salmon! _Salmon!_ only _you _wouldn't get the difference!"

"I'm not brainless like you Natsu" he teased

"Hey! I'm not brainless!"

"Erza, Levy, Mira! We can go now!" Lucy said coming out of the grave-yard

"Wendy?" she said looking surprised

"Lucy-san! Arrieggato for the flowers!"

Lucy smiled "no problem, what are you doing her-...let me guess this idiot is your brother?" she said pointing at Natsu.

"hey!" Natsu complained "wait, when did you guys meet?"

Wendy giggled "at the flower shop, Lucy-san helped pick out these pretty flowers for Romeo's birthday which you forgot, anyway Natsu is my cousin. This is my other cousin Sting"

Sting's eyes widened at the blond-haired beauty, and casually strolled over to her

"what's a beautiful angel like yourself doing out in the cold?"

Lucy blushed.

"she is hanging out with _us" _Erza said tugging Lucy's arm

"may I at least get to know your name, beautiful maiden?"

"my name's Lu-"

"Luigi! Don't tell him your name! He'll stalk you!" Natsu said

Lucy's eye twitched "first of all, my name is _Lucy, alright? L-U-C-Y, Lucy!_, and second, I can tell my name to anyone I like!".

She turned to Sting and smiled "my name's Lucy"

"how would you like a job at my company? You can be my secretary" he said winking.

Lucy raised a eyebrow, "I don-"

"FAT CHANCE!" Natsu yelled at Sting "BECAUSE SHE'S GONNA WORK FOR _ME!"_

Lucy's eyes widened

"what?"


End file.
